Alice's Story
by AliceCullenandJazz
Summary: The story of Mary Alice Brandon as a young child, her time in the insane aslyum she was sent to, her change into a vampire and her meeting Jasper.
1. Prologue and The First Vision

Alice's Story

_Prologue_

The burn was painful. It felt like I was being burned at the stake! It raged through every part of my body. The last thing I remembered was darkness. That was all I saw, darkness everywhere. I screamed from pain.

_Chapter 1: __**The first vision**_

"Cynthia! It's time for dinner!" I shouted to my younger sister. I heard her little giggle as she skipped out of her room.

"Mary Alice! Look what I drew!" Cynthia told me stopping in front of me.

Cynthia had brown hair, it was to her shoulders. She was 11 years old. I smiled and looked at the picture. It was a picture of our whole family.

My mother, Christine Brandon, she had dark brown hair. My father, Jack Brandon, he had pitch black hair. Me, Mary Alice Brandon, I had dark hair like my father. Finally, Cynthia Brandon, my little sister.

"Girls, Come on, your mother has the table all set." My father told us down the hallway.

Cynthia took back her picture and ran to show our parents.

I hated the name Mary Alice. It didn't sound…right. All of my friends would just call me Alice. No matter what I did though, my parents always called me Mary Alice.

I walked towards the kitchen then. Before I walked in my vision went black. I couldn't see.

I was used to it though; occasionally my vision would seem to cave in. All I would see was darkness for about three or four seconds then it would go away. This time was different.

_I saw Cynthia eating chocolate ice cream. I also saw my mother catching her eating it. There was a clock also; it showed 9:00 PM. My mother would never let us eat desserts after 8:30 PM. Cynthia was eating sweets after 8:30, my mother took the ice cream away and sent her to her room. _

"_Cynthia, you can't have dessert tomorrow." My mother said putting the ice cream away. _

My vision cleared then, I was leaning against a wall.

"Mary Alice! Your dinner is getting cold!" My mother's voice shouted. I didn't feel right. That wasn't normal. I shrugged it off and walked in.

"Sorry." I said sitting down. Cynthia was eating her dinner as though she hadn't been fed in days! I looked away from her and started eating my own food. Whatever I saw I shrugged it off. It was probably just a one time thing, right?


	2. The Vision Happens

_Chapter 2: __**The vision happens**_

I ate my dinner slowly. I felt, woozy. I excused myself from dinner and lay down on my bed.

I rubbed my temples. I knew that other 16 year olds did NOT experience what I do.

I mean, **no **person had these, these blackouts! I didn't know why I did but I feared talking to my parents about them.

Right now, in the 1900's if you have any depression, you are classified as a mental patient! I didn't have depression, I had something completely different.

I heard the floorboards creak, my sister was going to the kitchen. Was that, that vision coming true? I opened my door and saw my sister sneaking to the kitchen.

I followed behind her. My parents went to bed early because they had to get ready for work at 4:00 in the morning. My sister opened the freezer and took out the chocolate ice cream. Just like in my vision? Yes, in my _vision_.

"Yummy!" Cynthia giggled quietly. I smiled, my sister loved sweets! I heard my parent's door creak open. I looked around frantically and hid in the closet. I was squished between towels and the door.

"Cynthia, Mary Alice?" My mother asked.

I opened the door just a little to watch. As my mother walked into the kitchen, I stepped out of the closet. I looked at the clock; it was exactly _9:00 PM_. I watched my mother tell my sister to go to her room.

"Cynthia, you can't have dessert tomorrow." My mother told Cynthia putting the ice cream away; Cynthia nodded and walked to her room.

This was exactly like my vision. I quickly realized that Cynthia would see me! I ran as fast as I could to my room, I tried to be as graceful as I could also!

I was grateful that the dance lessons I took came in handy, I didn't make a sound! I opened my door and shut it immediately.

I slid down the door. My back was leaning against the door and I was on the floor. I felt the tears coming. I was scared.

"No. It can't happen... it won't happen." I told myself.

_I won't go to an insane asylum! _I thought to myself. I laid there for a couple hours. Crying, thinking, and wondering.

_How could I, plain old Mary Alice Brandon, have visions? _I got up carefully, not trusting myself.

_Was I going crazy? _I asked myself as I walked to the bathroom.

I took a brush and ran it through my hair. It was matted together. I washed my face; my eyes were puffy from the tears. I breathed a couple of times to calm myself. I nodded, it was okay.

_It was probably just coincidence, I mean Cynthia always wants to go and get chocolate ice cream at night. Tonight she probably got confident._ I knew that it wasn't okay though; I knew something was going on. Something I feared.


	3. School

**A/N I realize that the chapters are short and I am sorry for that. This is my first story but I promise, the chapters will get longer!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight, not me!**

_Chapter 3: __**School**_

I woke up early and sat in my bed just thinking. Cynthia ran into my room.

"Alice! It is almost time for school!" She said jumping on my bed. I looked at my clock and sure enough it was 7:00. I looked at Cynthia and saw she was dressed.

"Thanks Cynthia, I'll be ready in ten minutes." I told her pushing her out of my room.

I took out a black short sleeve top and pants. I quickly put them on and then brushed my hair and teeth.

I walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. Cynthia ate her bread quickly; she understood we had to get going. When we were done with our breakfast I grabbed my backpack.

Cynthia skipped ahead of me. I walked behind her. My vision blacked out again, I knew I was near a fence. I put my hand against it. An image came to my mind then.

"_Class. Today, we have a pop quiz! It will be on the Chinese." The teacher told us. The whole class groaned, including me. _

"Mary Alice? Mary Alice!" My sister was yelling at me. I opened my eyes and saw grass. I looked around and realized I fell. I fell and I didn't even feel anything. I quickly got up.

"Mary Alice, are you okay?" My sister asked. She was my height, I wasn't very tall. I was 4"10.

"Yes, must still be tired." I joked. Cynthia looked at me curiously but started walking again. I quickly took out my notebook and started studying for the quiz. Cynthia looked at me again.

"What are you doing Mary Alice?" She asked slowing her step to walk next to me.

"I'm studying for a quiz." I told her. She nodded. We reached the school just as the bell rang.

"Bye Cynthia." I told her running to my class. I got in just as the teacher was about to talk. She nodded to my seat and I quickly sat down.

"Class, today we have a pop quiz! It is on the Chinese." My teacher told us. My vision was coming true, again. As she passed out the paper my friend rolled her eyes at me. I smiled at her.

"_Good luck!" _I mouthed.

She nodded and pointed at me meaning _"You too."_ I looked down at the paper and grinned.

I had studied because of my vision. My gift, curse, whatever it was, helped me, it worked in my advantage.

I was the first one to finish the quiz. I handed in the paper and sat down at my desk again. I took out my notebook and sketched some clothing designs. I filled up three pages when the bell rang.

The day passed by slowly, I didn't blackout or get any visions. I waited for my sister outside of the school. She finally came out after ten minutes.

"Mary Alice, can we get ice cream?" Cynthia asked me. I looked in my pocket and saw I had 4 pennies. Yes, I have just enough for two ice creams.

"Sure, I have enough money." I told Cynthia as we walked to the nearest ice cream parlor.

"Thanks Mary Alice!" I smiled as my sister skipped ahead of me and walked into the parlor.

I followed slowly, something didn't feel right. I felt dizzy. I shrugged it off and walked into the parlor. Cynthia was looking at the different ice creams.

"Can I get chocolate?" She asked me. I nodded to her. She skipped back to the counter.

"What can I get you ma'am?" The man asked her. She smiled.

"A chocolate ice cream, please!" I walked over to the counter then.

"And you?" The gentleman asked me.

"I'll have vanilla, please." I told him. He nodded. I leaned against the counter and looked at all the customer's.

I saw a man about 25 years old in a white lab coat reading a magazine. He didn't have any food near him. He was amazingly pale, I didn't get a good look at his eyes but they seemed gold.

He looked up from the magazine and smiled at me. I nodded and turned around again. I wondered where he worked, not many people wore lab coats around here.

Maybe he was a doctor? Maybe he was a worker at the insane asylum. I winced. I had to tell my parents about these visions but what if they sent me to him? What if they sent me to an insane asylum?

"Here you go ma'am. That will be 4 cents." The worker told me. I looked up and gave him the money.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." He told us putting the money away. I nodded as Cynthia took her ice cream. I took mine.

"Thank you, Mary Alice!" Cynthia said hugging me. I smiled.

"No problem Cynthia." I told her holding open the door. She skipped out the door.

We ate our ice cream and were finished by the time we got home. I breathed before I went in.

_These people are my parents; they wouldn't diagnose me as crazy. _I tried to convince myself but I couldn't. Cynthia ran inside.

"Hey Mom, Can Stella come over for dinner?" She asked. Stella was 11 but she was nice to Cynthia and me. I automatically approved of her when she wasn't mean to Cynthia.

"Sure sweetie, why don't you go to her house and ask if she wants to? Mary Alice, go with her." My mother told me. I dropped my backpack and nodded.

"Come on Cynthia, let's go see Stella." Cynthia nodded and held my hand, basically pulling me. Stella lived a block away from us.

"Go on Cynthia, I'll catch up." I told Cynthia who ran ahead of me as soon as I said _Go_.

I laughed. My vision blacked out suddenly. There was nothing to lean on so I sat down. This vision was taking longer to come.

An idea crossed my mind, _Could I draw my vision? _I took my backpack off my shoulder and felt for the string.

I finally found it and pulled it open. I now knew what it was like to be blind! I felt for my notebook, there was a pen attached to it. I opened to a random page; I prayed there weren't notes on it!

_The vision came then, it was me talking to my parents. I felt my hand moving, I was drawing. _

"_Mom, Dad, I have been having blackouts lately. It is normal for me, I never told you because I thought it was a phase. My eyes would seem to cave in and it would all go dark for three or four seconds. I had a vision yesterday. I saw Cynthia taking out chocolate ice cream, mom, you caught her and told her no dessert tomorrow and you sent her to her room. _

_Today, I had a vision we would have a pop quiz on the Chinese. We did. Mom, dad, I think I'm psychic." I told my parents. My father was dialing a number. _

"_Dad, who are you calling?" I asked cautiously. He looked at me as my mother put her arm around my shoulders. _

"_I am calling an insane asylum. Mary Alice, they can help you." My father talked to me like I was crazy. I felt a thump. _

I opened my eyes to see I was on the grass. I fell again. I looked at my notebook, the scene was perfect. I had sketched my vision, my vision of what would happen to me. If I told my parents about my visions they would call an insane asylum! I wrapped my arms around my knees.

_No. My parents wouldn't do this to me. They wouldn't!_ I shouted at myself through my thoughts.

"Mary Alice, go to Cynthia. Talk to your parents about it later, they would not send you to a nuthouse!" I shouted out loud to myself. I put my notebook away and ran to Stella's. I knocked on the door.

"Mary Alice! Cynthia just got here, come in!" Stella's mother, Victoria, told me. Her hair was fiery red, I had liked that. It stood out. I smiled to her. I walked in and saw Cynthia and Stella talking. Stella had beautiful blonde hair, and she was 5"7.

"Mary Alice! Hey, so it's okay that I stay at your house for dinner?" Stella asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, my mother said it was okay." I told Stella hugging her.

"Mary Alice, can we go to our house now?" Cynthia asked the question I was dreading.

If we went home I would have to tell my parents about my visions, and if I did I wouldn't see Cynthia again. I wouldn't see Stella or anyone. In the insane asylum's they keep you locked up! The only time they will let you out, is for electro shock therapy!

I rubbed my temples out of habit. They put the suction cups on your temples and electricity would pass through the suction cups into your brain.

"Mary Alice, can we go to our house now?" My sister repeated. I looked at her. I nodded. Little did I know that nod, would be my biggest mistake.


	4. Hello Crazy

_Chapter 4: __**Hello Crazy!**_

Cynthia smiled and talked with Stella as we walked. I was behind them both. I couldn't leave my sister alone. I trusted my parents but I had always been there for her, whenever she fell, whatever she wanted **I **helped her get it.

"Mary Alice, are you sure you're okay?" Stella asked. She had been asking that ever since she saw me rub my temples at her house. I looked at her.

"Y… Yes." I lied. She seemed to know I was lying, yet she also seemed to know I wasn't going to spill.

"Don't mind Mary Alice, she has been like that all day." Cynthia whispered to Stella.

Neither of them laughed though. Cynthia skipped up the steps and opened the door.

"Mom, Stella is here!" Cynthia shouted grabbing Stella's hand. I sat down on the porch. Anybody would realize I was scared. I was always upbeat and energetic, Mary Alice.

"Where's Mary Alice?" My mother asked.

"She's outside!" Cynthia shouted. My mother saw me and sat next to me.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked me. I looked at her.

"I need to talk to you and dad." I told her. My mother nodded and walked back inside. I followed behind her and shut the door behind me.

"Cynthia, how about you and Stella go play in your room, okay?" My mother asked getting Cynthia up. Cynthia grinned at me.

"Mommy, is Mary Alice in trouble?" She asked. Cynthia was my little sister, she enjoyed seeing me in trouble but I loved her anyway.

"Jack! Come in here!" My mother shouted for my father. He walked into the living room.

"What is it?" He asked. My mother sat down, I stayed up.

"Mary Alice wants to talk to us. You may speak, Mary Alice." My mother said gesturing to me.

My vision blacked out at the worst time. "Um, give me a minute!" I shouted. I didn't mean to shout but all I heard in my head was sirens. Sirens blasting!

"Mary Alice what's wrong?" My father asked alarmed.

"_You can't see the future!" Someone shouted at me. My father's words were drowned out. _

"_Yes I can!" I shouted back holding my head. _

"_If you admit you can't, you won't get shocked!" The man threatened. I screamed at the electricity going through my body. _

"Mary Alice Brandon!" My mother shouted. My eyes were squeezed shut. I opened them carefully fearing the future.

"Why did you scream _yes I can_ and then start shaking and screaming?" My mother shouted. I looked at her, I screamed out loud? The electricity went through my body causing me to shake.

What was I supposed to say, "_Mom, Dad, your daughter just had a vision and she was told she couldn't see the future when she can and she got shocked with 10,000 volts of electricity?" _Yeah, then they would send me to the crazy house for sure!

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." I sheepishly said.


	5. The Truth

_Chapter 5: __**The Truth**_

"Mom, Dad. I have had blackouts since I was 9. Like my vision would turn black. Yesterday before dinner, when I wasn't there on time, I had a…" I didn't finish the sentence.

If I kept this to myself I wouldn't be sent to a crazy place. But no, I had to tell my parents. No matter what I did someone somehow would find out I could see the future, either way I would end up at an insane asylum.

"Had what sweetie?" My mother asked. I swallowed down my fears and looked at them both.

"I had a vision. In my vision I saw Cynthia eating chocolate ice cream, mom you caught her and put the ice cream away and told her to go to her room. Also, she couldn't have dessert tonight." I told my mom. She looked shocked. Just as my vision showed, my father was dialing a number.

"I also saw that you were... are dialing the insane asylum. You want to send me there so I can get _better._" I told my father. He looked at me.

"Honey, you're sick. The people will help you." He told me. I wouldn't go!

"No! I am not going to go! You guys are my parents; you're supposed to keep me safe! You realize they will use electro shock therapy on me to make me say I can't see the future when I can! That is a great job keeping me safe!" I shouted. I heard the sirens. Cynthia stopped in the hallway.

"Mommy, Daddy, Mary Alice?" Cynthia asked scared. I looked at her. I ran over to her and looked at my parents.

"I won't go. I won't leave Cynthia, and no matter how mad I am at you guys now, I won't leave you either." I told them. Cynthia squeezed my hand scared.

"Mary Alice, where are you going?" Cynthia asked me, tears threatening to fall.

"Cynthia darling, Mary Alice is going to get better. She is going to a place that will help her." My mother told Cynthia. Someone knocked on the door. I was running out of time. Stella ran out.

"Mommy, Mary Alice is sick?" Cynthia asked. She was so innocent.

Stella put her arm around Cynthia as she started to cry. I hugged Stella.

"Stella, take care of her. I am going to fight but if I can't make it, you have to take care of Cynthia. Please." I whispered into her ear. She nodded.

"I will good luck Alice." She told me. My father opened the door.

"Where is she?" A young man asked. My father looked down at the ground.

"Over there." He pointed at me. The man wheeled in a stretcher.

Stella held Cynthia, not letting Cynthia see what was happening. I looked at Stella.

"Take her into my room." I told her.

"Goodbye Alice." Stella said hugging me again.

"Hey, I'm not that fragile! I may be small, but I can fight." I whispered. She smiled and walked with Cynthia into my room.

"Okay ma'am, get on." The man said rudely. I looked at him.

"No." I told him simply. My mother was looking away.

"Mary Alice, don't fight them. Get on it." My father said sadly. I stared at him angrily.

"No! You're just going to let them take me away? Dad! I have seen this! If I go, I will get shocked! Do you want me to get hurt like that?" I screamed. I felt hands on my shoulders pulling me back.

"No! Let me go!" I screamed kicking.

"No. Get on the stretcher." The man said calmly, that made it more deadly though. I was going to scream unintelligent words at him but I heard my sister scream from my room. She was scared.

"You really want to make your sister cry? Get on the stretcher." The man said.

I pulled away from him and looked at his face. I felt tears coming. I didn't want to traumatize Cynthia.

"Fine, take me away." I told the man. He grabbed my arms and lifted me up.

"I hope you're happy." I told my parents. I wasn't screaming and I wasn't fighting. I wouldn't hurt Cynthia, I, unlike, my parents would fight for myself. The other person wheeled the stretcher back out with no one on it.

"Don't touch me." I told the man as I squirmed out of his grip.

"The doctor is in the truck, he wants to talk to you." I looked behind me at the man.

He was closer then I thought. He opened the back of the truck, it was a padded room. There was a man sitting on a wooden chair.

"Sit down." He gestured to a padded "chair". I sat down even though I didn't want to.

"Mary Alice, you claim to see the future, correct?" He asked me. I hated how he said "claim" the people in this town didn't have any open minds. They needed precision, perfection.

"Yes." I told him. It wasn't worth fighting with him because he wouldn't accept it.

"Admit that you can't and after a couple therapy sessions you may leave." He told me. The truck was moving now.

"I won't admit that I can't because I can." I told him. I knew where this was heading. He would yell at me that I couldn't and I would say I can and then I would get shocked.

"Oh yeah, what am I having for dinner tomorrow night?" He asked me. I glared at him.

"It doesn't work like that!" I shouted.

"How does it work then?" He asked me. I thought about how it **did **work.

Cynthia decided to eat the ice cream. My teacher decided to give us a pop quiz. I decided to talk to my parents about my visions. My father decided to call the insane asylum. There was one common word in all of those visions, decided. That meant that decisions made my visions happen.

"It happens from decisions. My sister decided to eat ice cream and I saw that. My teacher decided to give my class a pop quiz. My father decided to call you. My visions vary upon decisions." I told him smiling. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You can't see the future!" He shouted. This was my vision.

"Yes I can!" I shouted back. He wanted to make me say I couldn't, most of his patients probably agreed that they couldn't. Well, not me. I was probably the one patient that **could **do what they claimed!

"If you admit you can't, you won't get shocked!" He shouted at me. I breathed and braced myself for 10,000 volts of electricity. I screamed as the electricity raced through my veins.

"STOP IT!" I shouted. My voice was shaky. The electricity paused.

The truck stopped. I opened my eyes and saw a building that looked like a jail. That building was my new home.


End file.
